


You Were Always on My Mind

by Irelandblue



Category: Glee
Genre: Family, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Relationship Discussions, Sarcasm, Some Humor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:07:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23817385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irelandblue/pseuds/Irelandblue
Summary: There are 2 fundamental truths in Kurt and Blaine's relationship.  1) If one member of a relationship doesn't feel loved, the relationship is going to become strained   2) Kurt is well known for living in his head and forgetting to let other people (cough... Blaine... cough) in to his thoughts. Here are five times that Kurt forgets to remind Blaine just how much he is loved and the one time he make sure Blaine knew!
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel, Carole Hudson-Hummel/Burt Hummel
Kudos: 10





	You Were Always on My Mind

**Author's Note:**

> See A/N at the end

Musical inspiration: "You were always on my mind" by Willie Nelson. 

* * *

**1) The one where Blaine blew up**

Everyone knew Kurt could be a little… in his own head, shall we say? He couldn’t even count the number of times that he had gotten in trouble with his dad for not answering out loud when asked a question or called for dinner when Kurt clearly remembered his own part of the discussion- but had only thought his response and not actually made his thoughts public. Or how many times he had whole conversations (ok, more like arguments) with Finn only to be told that he had been sitting silently the entire time! So, it really shouldn't have come as a surprise when Blaine stormed into the Hummel-Hudson kitchen one Friday afternoon- took one look at Kurt’s wide eyes and open mouth as he looked up from the books and papers scattered over the kitchen table, and announced that if Kurt wanted to break up with him, then he’d better do it and stop jerking him around. Either that, or Blaine was going to make the decision for him and it wasn’t going to be pretty.

”You can’t say you’re dating someone and then not talk to them for over a week, Kurt! That is now how this is supposed to work!” Blaine’s words punched through the silence. “Kurt, I love you- but you have exactly one evening to figure out what you want. I’ll be at the Lima Bean at 10:00am tomorrow. I want an answer by then!” Then he turned on his heel and marched back out, slamming the door hard enough to rattle the pictures on the wall. Kurt just sat dumbfounded for a beat- Not want Blaine? Where would he get an idea like that? How did he manage to hurt his best friend and love so badly without even realizing what happened? A lone tear streaked down his cheek, the rest of his face numb and paralyzed. 

“Um…. Bro?” Finn hesitantly broke Kurt’s trance as he sat next to him at the table. “You ok? Like… I don’t think I’ve EVER seen Blaine that mad… and never at you. What the hell happened?” Finn gingerly placed his hand on Kurt’s shoulder and gave him a light squeeze. That did it. Kurt finally broke down. The tears that had begun to well up in his eyes finally spilled over. 

“I-I-I I h-have n-no..no idea.” He stuttered as he started to hyperventilate. How could Blaine really not know how much he loved him? That he was the best thing in Kurt’s life. “I don’t know… I mean, I know we’ve been under alot of stress right now with Senior year and him transferring schools and I just... I don’....oh.” Oh indeed. 

Kurt closed his eyes, threw his head back and let out a heart-wrenching groan. He sank head-first onto the table, making sure to bang it a couple of times for good measure. Finn just stared at his brother as if he had lobsters crawling out of his ears… or that he had just announced to the world that he was only shopping at Walmart’s athleisure department for the rest of his life- one of the two. 

“Dude! I’ll say it again- What the hell?” Finn blustered as he shook Kurt’s shoulder a little harder. “You’re gonna give yourself brain-damage or somethin’, now really.. What is going on and what can I do to help?” Kurt finally looked at his brother- Finn’s eyes as wide and wild as Kurt’s felt, hair sticking out every which way, and his mouth set in a thin, tight line as if he was afraid of saying the wrong thing, which- for all intents and purposes could happen very easily. This was still Finn and Kurt, afterall. 

“I’m ok, Finn.” Kurt replied shakily. “I just realized what is going on with Blaine… and I know I need to go fix this before it gets any worse than it already has.” He took a deep breath before quickly standing up. “I’m going to go take a walk and I’ll be back. Then I need to see Blaine and have an actual conversation- not just an ambush.” Kurt smiled tightly as he gave his brother a one-armed shoulder hug. “Thank you for helping me see the light,” he said. Finn stood up and, without preamble, wrapped Kurt in a huge bear-hug. 

“No problem, little brother! I’m not really sure what the light actually IS in this case, but thanks...Now, go get your man!” Finn exclaimed as he released Kurt and pushed him playfully to the door. 

“Finn!” Kurt shook his head, chuckling and rolling his eyes, “I’m 3 months older than you!” 

“Yeah, yeah, whatever…” Finn waved his hand dismissively… “get out of here before Burt and Mom get home from work so you can be on time for dinner… you know how they are about Friday Night Family Dinner!”

  
  


An hour later and Kurt is standing outside of Blaine’s house clutching two long-stemmed roses- one yellow and one red- and a very penitent look on his face. He’s been staring at the front door for about 10 minutes now. Part of him hoped that Blaine would just put him out of his misery and open it for him- but he was not going to be that lucky apparently. Or Blaine is really that mad… or both… He takes a deep breath, and walks up to the door with way more confidence than he actually feels and knocks on the door…. Well, he has every intent on knocking on the door. 

He stops himself just in time to NOT knock on Blaine’s forehead instead of the door that had been ripped away at the last minute. Honey stares back at Blue and for a second, both boys forgot to breathe- until they both glanced up at Kurt’s still-furled fist suspended in mid-air and burst into fits of nervous laughter. Once they could both breathe easily, Kurt smiled shyly as he offered Blaine the roses he still clutched in his hand. “May I have the honor of your company for a turn around the neighborhood?” he asked in his best Mr. Darcy impression. 

Blaine rolled his eyes at the gesture, but took the flowers anyway and crossed his arms protectively across his chest as he leaned against the door jamb. A small smirk began to play at the corners of his mouth. “Mr. Hummel, to what do I owe this unexpected presence to my family’s estate?” he replied in his best Lizzie Bennet, a single eyebrow cocked questioningly. 

Kurt hung his head, shame and embarrassment radiating from his posture. He tapped the outside of his thigh three times trying to calm his nerves. Blaine didn’t say anything else- just stood quietly, patiently waiting for whatever Kurt had to say- or not say. He was not going to make it easy on his boyfriend. He was still upset with Kurt after all, but he may or may not have been thinking really hard about their special word and hoping that Kurt could actually read his mind. Sort of. Maybe. If he did, could you really blame him? I mean, really, he truly does love this boy, even if he needs a frying pan to the head once in a while... 

Finally, Kurt raised his chin and looked Blaine straight in the eye “You must allow me to tell you how deeply and ardently I love you.” Blaine’s eyebrow raises just a smidge higher as he recognizes the line and shifts slightly, smirk growing almost imperceptibly, but stays reticent (that’s fancy speak for quiet- thank you, Merideth Willson). Kurt took another breath and laid it all out on the line, “I have been the biggest horse’s ass. I am so sorry. I have taken you for granted and forgotten the most important part of being in a loving relationship.” 

“Oh?” Blaine breathed out. “And what, pray tell, is that, Mr. Hummel? What do you deem as the ‘most important part of being in a loving relationship’?” He stepped forward to stand nose to nose with his boyfriend (he can do that right now- there’s a slight step from the porch into the house and he is not above using it to his advantage.) Kurt noticed this, of course, and rolled his eyes in spite of himself.

“Hey now, none of that!” Blaine admonished, “ I assume you are here to grovel for my forgiveness for being, as you said ‘a horse’s ass.’ I am waiting for said grovelling to commence,” Blaine playfully looks at his naked wrist (yeah, like anyone ACTUALLY wears a wristwatch these days- what do you think cellphones were invented for?) 

“Well, you know what they say about assuming,” Kurt quipped before he could stop himself. That earned him a shove to the shoulder that was sure to leave a mark and not in the happy, fun way… well, at least they were touching again, anyway. 

Chuckling (and rubbing his shoulder lightly) he went on, “Blaine. I forgot that the most important part of being in a loving relationship was always making sure your partner knows how much they are loved- and especially how much they are loved by you. So here I am- laying my heart on the line. You are my best friend and I love you. Even if I’m not saying it, I’m thinking about it every hour of every day. You are always on my mind. You are always in my heart and I promise I will try to make sure you are never in doubt of that fact. I cannot promise that I am always going to get it right, but I will do my very best. I love you. I am sorry I made you doubt that. Now, will you PLEASE come walk with me for a little bit before I have to leave for Friday Night Dinner? A dinner, by the way, where you have a standing invitation and a plate set for you.” 

Blaine looked his boyfriend hard in the face. “Do you really think about me all the time, or are you just saying that to get on my good side again?” 

“Always” Kurt answered solemnly and took a tiny step towards Blaine.

“And you promise you are actually going to include me-the me that lives here in the real world- in your thoughts about me?” Blaine took a tiny step towards Kurt.

“As often as I can, and more if you will help me. If you are ever in doubt- just ask me and I promise I will tell you the truth.” Kurt leaned forward- just a little closer…

“In that case,” Blaine leaned back and looked up at the sky for a moment in mock thought, “In that case, I guess (Kurt rolled his eyes at that) I’ll give you the opportunity to make it up to me for forgetting about me- well forgetting that you hadn’t actually said anything to me out loud. Unless you want to sh-Oomph” Kurt’s lips on his cutting Blaine’s soliloquy off abruptly. 

Kurt broke the kiss first, hand wrapped lovingly at the back of Blaine’s neck, foreheads pressed together. “Do you forgive me for being an inconsiderate and myopic horse’s ass?” he whispered. His answer was loud and clear in its silence as Blaine cupped his face to kiss his lips once more. 

“Now that’s out of the way,” Kurt extended his crooked arm for Blaine to loop his own through, “Can we please talk about the ‘Frying Pan of Awareness’ moment you dropped on me this afternoon?”

Now it was Blaine’s turn to look abashed. “Sorry about that. I didn’t mean for it to come out quite like that. I did go over to your house with the intent of having a normal, rational conversation about the fact that we hadn’t been the most loving and romantic to each other lately… but I guess I lost my patience and...erm…. Got in my own head?” The look on Blaine’s face was the mirror of the one Kurt had on earlier today and Kurt couldn’t help it.. He started giggling. Which made Blaine giggle, which made Kurt laugh even more until both boys were falling over each other on Blaine’s porch in a tangle of arms and legs. 

“Come on,” Kurt said, hauling Blaine up off the porch, “I think I know just what we need after all this drama.” Blaine looked at him expectantly. Kurt just stood there smirking until Blaine finally got tired of waiting (he is not the most patient of people at times). 

“Well?” Blaine huffed. Kurt just pulled Blaine close and wrapped his arms tightly around him. Blaine tried again. “What do we need, Kurt?” he whispered against Kurt’s lips- ghosting a kiss.

“We need….,” Kurt paused, “Coffee?”

“Coffee?” Blaine looked at Kurt, one eyebrow raised again.

“Coffee.” Kurt said decidedly… and then proceeded to seal his thoughts with a kiss.

  
  


Later on that evening, after the fight and subsequent make-up, then the usual Friday Night Family Dinner Drama and clean-up, Kurt sat in his room writing in his journal when he heard a knock on the door. “Come in.” he called, without looking up. He was expecting his Dad, but who he saw instead was a surprise. 

“Hey Bro!” Finn said as he came into the room to sit on Kurt’s bed, two steaming mugs held tightly in his hands. He offers one to Kurt who accepts it with a grateful hum.

“Hey Finn. To what do I owe this pleasure?” Kurt sighed contentedly as he breathed in the comforting smell of honey and nutmeg. 

“I figured that you and Blaine don’t fight very often, and you might need a friendly ear after all that drama.” Finn shrugged nonchalantly. 

Kurt just shook his head again. How he ended up with Finn as a brother is still a mystery to him sometimes, but tonight he is very happy about this fact. “Thank you for this, but I really am fine. It was a huge misunderstanding, but I think we are OK, now,” Kurt replied. 

“So, what actually happened to make Blaine fly off the handle at you?” Finn asked casually over his own cup of warm milk. 

“Um…. well. So, I guess I forgot to talk to him for over a week… just in general… and I may have forgotten to...um… actually tell Blaine I… um…. Love him… and kept saying it in my head instead….” Kurt admitted, his cheeks flaming at the realization. 

Finn just looked at him for a good moment, then started laughing! “I KNEW you talked in your head to people! I always thought that you were just so quiet I never heard you until you yelled… now I know you aren’t actually saying anything outloud to begin with!” He chortled. 

“Wait, what?” Kurt’s jaw dropped.

“Yeah,” Finn rubbed the back of his neck nervously, “We’ve all noticed that the more stressed you get, the more likely you are to forget to say what’s in your head out loud. We thought you knew.. Oops?”

Kurt just blinked at him for a long moment.“Well, that explains some things at least,” he finally said. 

**Author's Note:**

> To be continued...


End file.
